


Only light that connects

by ainetetz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainetetz/pseuds/ainetetz
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has this weird habit of him, but it's just a way of remembering the person who he truly loves.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Only light that connects

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language  
> \- Short only  
> \- My very first work here  
> \- [ ] means thoughts of the character   
> \- Enjoy

Kageyama has always this weird thing, going outside at exact 10:30 pm where the moon looks best for him. 

"Grandma Yacchan, why does grandpa always going out this late at night? It is cold outside and grandpa is weak already" one of their grandchildren asked. 

"Just let him be, that's just his way of remembering someone" Yachi explained, as he looked at Kageyama outside. 

[ "They still love each other and I'm sure for that." ]

Kageyama, every time he looks up above the night sky, he could feel himself smiling. He imagines something, something that could've happened to the both of them and if only they did end up being together.   
[ "King, time to sleep what are you doing" ]  
"Huh? why do you even care?"  
[ "Shut up King, I don't want you to catch a cold" ]  
"Then embrace me so I wont be cold"  
[ "You're so needy King. We'll head back inside after this okay?" ]  
"Okay"

Kageyama stands up even with his weak body, he sways and positioned himself as if he is dancing with somebody. Sway after sway, his body is getting weaker and weaker, he sat down and he felt good after that dance.  
"Kei, I can still feel you, I might see you again sooner or later, so... wait for me there, okay?"  
[ "Dumbass King, you just made yourself tired. At least say a proper goodbye to your wife" ]

Yachi approaches Kageyama after seeing him worn out after a short dance. Ah, she can feel already that his husband is leaving him already.  
"Tobio, let's head back?"  
"No, let me stay here for a while, embrace me?"  
"Okay"

Ah this embrace lets Yachi remember everything, she couldn't help but cry with her memories.  
Yachi and Kageyama's parents arranged a wedding for the two. It would help their company if the two got married. Yachi loved Kageyama so dearly, and Kageyama atleast learned to love her too. That time, Kageyama has a long term boyfriend, they are about to get married until both of Yachi and his family butted in. Kageyama and his boyfriend decided to end things, and let the destiny make them meet again, but the destiny is cruel enough and never made them meet again after all these years, and his boyfriend died recently. 

"Tobio"  
"Hmm?"  
Yachi could feel that Kageyama suddenly crumbles away  
"Did you ever love me?"  
"Yeah"  
"For how long?"  
"30 years"  
"Did you ever love him?"  
"Who?"  
"Tsukishima Kei."  
"Yeah... I loved him so much"  
"How long?"  
"Ever since I saw the moon"  
"Dumbass you didn't know him yet that time"  
"But I know that it's him"  
Silence filled the two, and Kageyama is losing second by second.

"You'll be able to meet him again"  
"Mhm yes..."  
"Say hi to him for me"  
"Will do..."  
"I love you, Tobio, I really do"  
"I love you too, Kei" 

Kageyama lost his life and left Yachi with her tears falling. Yachi kissed his forehead as a goodbye.

"Tobio, how selfish can you be? You could've told me that you love me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading :)  
> I have a twitter account where I post my socmed aus [ @tetsuluvbot ] all of them are filo aus so, see u there!


End file.
